tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Joshua Rosza
Joshua "Josh" Rosza był wampirem, który w wcześniejszych czterech sezonach był postacią cykliczną, a w piątym sezonie dołączył do głównej obsady The Originals. Josh po raz pierwszy przybył do Nowego Orleanu jako turysta, ze swoją przyjaciółką w czasie studiów. Na ich nieszczęście trafili na Marcela Gerarda, który potrzebował nowego wampira. Josh i jego przyjaciółka zostali wystawieni na test lojalnościowy, który Josh przeszedł i został przemieniony w wampira. Początkowo Joshowi było ciężko dostosować się do nowego życia jako wampirowi. Klaus wykorzystywał go do szpiegowania, lecz Marcel się o tym dowiedział i zabrał Josha do Daviny Claire, by ta mogła usunąć perswazje z jego umysłu. Oboje szybko się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Wczesne lata życia Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnych latach życia Josha, oprócz tego, że urodził się w Michigan, w USA w 1991 roku. W 2007 roku, Josh mając szesnaście lat stał się fanem muzyki house i techno zaangażował się lokalną scenę klubową, byt móc spotykać się z innymi chłopcami. W trakcie ostatniego roku zaczął się spotykać w tajemnicy ze swoim pierwszym chłopakiem, ponieważ jego rodzice nie tolerowali homoseksualizmu. Jednak podczas walentynek znaleźli bukiet róż od jego chłopaka, to wyrzucili go, a Josha wyrzekli się i wyrzucili z domu The Originals |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Osobowość Nie wiadomo zbytnio o tym jak Joshua zachowywał się jako człowiek. Jednak można było zauważyć, że podczas testu na lojalność poczuł się zdradzony przez swoją przyjaciółkę, która pozwoliła mu umrzeć i nawet się nad tym nie zastanowiła. Wygląd zewnętrzny Josh jest przystojnym, atrakcyjnym, szczupłym młodym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu. Ma ciemnobrązowych włosy i oczy. Wampir zwykle ubiera się w ciemną zwykły t-shirt, bluzę z kapturem lub kurtkę. Moce i zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi ithumb|222px|Josh używa perswazji.rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death '' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' Sezon 3 *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' (wspomniany) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (wspomniany) *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' (wspomniany) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' Sezon 4 *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Sezon 5 *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' }} Relacje Davina Claire Joshua i Davina są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy zrobią dla siebie wszystko. Po raz spotkali się gdy Marcel dowiedział się, że Josh jest szpiegiem Klausa, a ten przyprowadził go do Daviny by ta mogła usunąć z jego umysłu perswazje pierwotnego. Josh i Davina szybko się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniają. Czarownica obiecuję wampirowi, że jeśli tylko Klaus go skrzywdzi to ona zrobi mu to samo. Czarownica pozwalała wampirowi nawet na picie jej krwi, gdy on począł głód. Gdy Davina planowała zabić Niklausa, Josh ukrył przed nią fakt, że jeśli to zrobi to i on umrze, z względu na jego wampirzy rodowód. Marcel Gerard Josh i Marcel mają dość skomplikowana relacje, która najpierw zaczyna się od zwykłych znajomych a następnie przekształca się w przyjaźń. Josh jest bardzo lojalny wobec Marcela. Josh chcąc mieć pierścień na światło dzienne i nieustannie próbował udowodnić mu, że na to zasłużył. Aiden Aiden był chłopakiem Josha. Zaczynali ze sobą randkować na początku drugiego sezonu, ich pierwszy pocałunek był w odcinku The Brothers That Care Forgot, niestety ze względu na ich odmienny gatunek ich związek był wystawiany na różne próby. Lecz ich związek rozkwitał, a ich gatunki tworzyły sojusz, pokonawszy te przeszkody, publicznie ujawnili swój związek w I Love You, Goodbye, i oficjaie mogli zacząć się spotykać, a Josh przeprowadził się do mieszkania Aidena, lecz gdy wilkołak odczówa presje sojuszu z Klausem, prosi Josha, by uciekli i rozpoczęli wspólne życie gdzieś indziej. Nietety zanim Aiden miał okazję spotkać się z Joshem zostaję zabity przez Dahlię. Ciekawostki *Jest gejem. *Josh jest fanem muzyki techno i house *Wampir łącz wiele cech z Caroline Forbes **Oboje nie odczuwają żądzy krwi i mają wielki szacunek dla ludzkiego życia **Oboje mają najlepszą przyjaciółkę czarownicę (John Davine, a Caroline Bonnie) **Obydwoje zostali wykorzystani jako szpiegowie (John przez Klausa, a Caroline przez Katherine) ** Oboje mieli także romans z wilkołakami (John z Aidenem, a Caroline z Tylerem) Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie męskie __ZESPISEM__ __LINKNOWEJSEKCJI__